A New Age Space Race
by SithDan
Summary: after the U.S. government Reveals the stargate Program to Some of the other Earth superpowers, a New age for the Tau'ri(humans) had began.
1. A New Age Space Race

Date: February 22, 2004

A New Age Space Race

as the Stargate Program memoirs the lost of one of their best Heroes: United states Force Major: Dr. Janet Frasier who was killed in trying to save lives on P3X-666. The Stargate Personnel tell stories on how kind, funny, courageous she was and how she have save the lives of many Stargate Personnel Including Colonel Jack O'neill, Major Samantha carter, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson including many others. She will be sorely missed by the Stargate Personnel but will never be forgotten to the Stargate Personnel nor to Her home-world: Earth People.

Over the past year sense the People's Republic of China government was made aware of the Existence of the Stargate Program and of all the highly advance technology they were shown by their Rival: The United States; they have being trying to get a spy into the United States Highly Classified sections of their Government to steal some of their Highly advanced Technology for the own Civilian Space program to Compete with the U.S. Rapidly Technological advancement. finally after over a year of trying to get a spy into the U.S. Highly Classified Section of their Government was able to get a spy into the Most top secret sections of the U.S. government and steal the U.S. Government's plans on their Sub-light engine technology for their Citizen Space Program to compete in a high Top secret and Rapidly Technological Advanced U.S.

The Chinese Government ordered some of their Country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers to begin developing their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology to speed up the progress of the Tau'ri's Civilian Primitive Spacecraft. after a Few weeks of Studying the stolen U.S. sub-light engine Technology Chinese scientists and engineers have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. the scientists and engineers told the Chinese government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .00699552828%(1,303.14099 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 3 minutes and a second plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost over 2/3 of a billion dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology, the Chinese spy inside the U.S. government was able to give her hands on the U.S. government advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. the Spy has also been able to give the U.S. government highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

they were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 3 minutes until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 30 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost the Chinese government over 2 1/3 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

China's best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Moa Zedong class or the H-01 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The H-01 class size roughly the same size as the U.S. Space shuttle: length 122.17 Meters in length, 23.79 meters in width and 56.58 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the H-01 has a crew of 45 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 147 passengers. The H-01 class is power for the First time in Public Tau'ri history a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the H-01 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the Moa Zedong class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 52 maneuvering thrusters (to move the H-01 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the H-01 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The H-01 defenses were an Chinese 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the H-01 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost the Chinese government over 5.624 billion dollars.

* * *

at February 22, 2004, 5:00 P.m. Central America time zone, 1 of the Tau'ri's Planetary News Networks the U.S. heard Troubling News. they heard that the China is Dramatically increased their Citizen Space program Budget to over 41.5 Billion dollars(Roughly 2.5% of their GDP). the news said that china has expanded their Civilian Space Program to compete with their Rivals. Fact the news has stated that China has made a Quantum leap in outer space technology by them Publicly announcing that their country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers have Develop a New Generation of Highly Advance spacecraft to explore the Universe search for its secrets and to possibly set up Colonies in the Solar System. the Chinese Reveal the Name of the Highly advance Civilian outer space Project: The Moa Zedong Project. the News station is saying that the Chinese government is asking for Volunteers to become Astronauts, ship crew members and maybe passengers to Begin transporting people off world to begin set up colonies in the Solar system.

at the New Report the U.S. government ordered all their counter-espionage agencies to began a detailed search for any Chinese or Russian that where able to spilt passed their Government Security measures in their Highly Classified sections of their Government and if they stole some of their Highly advanced Technology. it took weeks of searching and during that time Anubis's attack of Earth was successfully repel by the Tau'ri thanks to the discover of the Ancient Outpost and of the Powerful weapons it had to defend earth from Anubis's failed attack on Earth. The U.S. Counter-espionage agencies searching for any foreign spies that were able to spilt passed their Government Security measures in their Highly Classified sections of their Government and if they stole some of their Highly advanced Technology but failed because the Foreign spies were able to cover their tracks and return to their own Countries.

The U.S. Government decided to dramatically increased their own Civilian space Program: NASA Budget to compete with China and other Countries that might have been able to steal some of their Highly Classified and highly advanced Technology. The U.S. Government decided to fund the NASA Space Program over 172.650 billion Dollars(1.5% of their GDP.) to compete with the Chinese civilian space program and others. The U.S. government ordered all their Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers that have access to highly classified sections with their highly advanced Technology to began designing Civilian blueprints of very basic Primitively advanced versions of their highly Classified and highly advance Intergalactic military versions.

after a Few weeks of Studying the U.S. governments Highly classified and highly advanced sub-light engine Technology have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. the scientists and engineers told the U.S. government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .0074345304694%(1,368.2980 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 2 minutes and 54 seconds plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost nearly 3/4 of a billion dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology, the U.S. scientists and engineers was able to study the U.S. government highly classified and highly advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. they were able to study the U.S. government Highly classified and highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

They were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 3 minutes and 18 seconds until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 28 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost them over a little more than 2 1/2 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

United States' best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Jericho class or the BC-201 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The BC-201 class is a little bit bigger in size then the Space shuttle: length 134.387 meters in length, 26.169 meters in width and 62.238 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the BC-201 has a crew of 49 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 162 passengers. The BC-201 class is powered by a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the BC-201 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the BC-201 class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 57 maneuvering thrusters (to move the BC-201 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the BC-201 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The BC-201 defenses were an United States 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the BC-201 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost the U.S. government over 6.1875 billion dollars.

* * *

Over the past few years sense the Russia Federation government become a Junior Partner with the U.S. and all their highly Classified and Highly advance technology they were shown by their Rival: The United States; they have being trying to get a spy into the United States Highly Classified sections of their Government to steal some of their Highly advanced Technology for the own Citizen Space program to Compete with the U.S. Rapidly Technological advancement. Finally after years of trying to get a spy into the U.S. Highly Classified Section of their Government was able to get a spy into the Most top secret sections of the U.S. government and steal the U.S. Government's plans on their Sub light engine technology for their Citizen Space Program to compete in a high Top secret and Rapidly Technological Advanced U.S.

The Russian government ordered some of their Country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers to begin developing their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology to speed up the progress of the Tau'ri's Citizen Primitive Spacecraft. the Russian Government decided in Late March of 2004 to Dramatically increased their Citizen Space program Budget to over 18.8256 Billion dollars(Roughly 4.375% of their GDP) to compete with both their Planetary Rivals: China and the United states. After a Few weeks of Studying the stolen U.S. sub-light engine Technology Russian scientists and engineers have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. the scientists and engineers told the Chinese government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .007712699287%(1,436.73704 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 2 minutes and 46 second plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost 805 million dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology; The Russian spy inside the U.S. government was able to give his hands on the U.S. government's high classified and highly advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. the Spy has also been able to give the U.S. government highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

they were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 3 minutes and 37 until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 29 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost them over 2.68 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

Russia Federation's best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Vladimir Lenin class or the KL-01 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The KL-01 is a little bit smaller then the U.S. Space shuttle: length 109.953 meters in length, 21.411 meters in width and 50.922 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the KL-01 has a crew of 40 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 132 passengers. The KL-01 class is powered by a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the KL-01 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the KL-01 class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 47 maneuvering thrusters (to move the KL-01 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the KL-01 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The KL-01 defenses were an Russian 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the KL-01 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost the Chinese government over 6.273 billion dollars.

* * *

Over the past year sense the United Kingdom government was made aware of the Existence of the Stargate Program and of all the highly advance technology they were shown by their closely ally: The United States. they have being to try to put Pressure of the U.S. government on share some of their High classified and Highly advance Technology with them to use to their Civilian section. Finally after months of pressuring and skillful negotiations the United states decided to share some of their Highly Classified and highly advance Technology to friendly compete with each other.

The United Kingdom government ordered some of their Country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers to begin developing their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology to speed up the progress of the Tau'ri's Citizen Primitive Spacecraft. the United Kingdom government decided in Early April of 2004 to Dramatically increased their Citizen Space program Budget to over 50.7 Billion dollars(Roughly 2.5% of their GDP) to compete with their Closest ally: The United states and with other Planetary powers: China and the Russian Federation. After a Few weeks of Studying the U.S. governments highly classified and Highly advance sub-light engine Technology, United Kingdom scientists and engineers have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. The scientists and engineers told the United Kingdom government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .00809833425135% (1,508.5739 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 2 minutes and 38 second plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost 835 million dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology; The United Kingdom scientists and engineers all with U.S. Government Scientists and engineers government were able to study their high classified and highly advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. United Kingdom scientists and engineers all with U.S. Government Scientists and engineers government's highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

they were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 3 minutes and 58 seconds plus or minus a fellow milli-seconds until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 31 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost them a little over 2.75 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

The United Kingdom's best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Jacob Smith class or the DT-01 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The DT-01 is a little bit bigger then the U.S. Jericho class or the BC-201 class: length 147.8257 meters in length, 28.7859 meters in width and 68.4618 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the DT-01 has a crew of 54 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 178 passengers. The DH-01 class is powered by a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the DT-01 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the DT-01 class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 63 maneuvering thrusters (to move the DT-01 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the DT-01 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The DT-01 defenses were an United Kingdom 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the DT-01 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost the United Kingdom government over 7.5915 billion dollars.

The Begin of a New Era is both Publicly and Highly classified Technology has began along with a New Space Race Between many Tau'ri Home-world nations.


	2. New Planetary superpowers

Date: May 16, 2005

New Planetary superpowers

as of Early 2005, Earth's Nations have began to negotiate with each other on getting their hands on the New outer space civilian technology to try to keep up with the Rapidly Technological Progress made by the Major Powers: United States, Russian Federation, People's Republic of China and with their Allies. In fact for the First time in Tau'ri history the Tau'ri Countries have been to working together with each other very well to for New Planetary Superpowers to Compete with Each of the Major Planetary Powers. In fact on December 15, 2004 for the 1st time in European History the European Union was Official formed into The European Union Confederation to Compete with the Major Planetary Powers financially and combine they economies to fund their Massive outer space civilian Programs to Compete with the Major Planetary Powers.

In the last few Months before the European Union Confederation was Official formed, The United Kingdom, France, Germany, Italy and Spain among others of been Negotiations with United Kingdom to get their hands on the New outer space civilian technology that they been developing and that was a Quantum leap ahead in their Current Outer space civilian Technology. The United Kingdom Decided that they are willing to share their New Outer space civilian technology if all the European Nation's agreed to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Finalize the formation of the European Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers. after Months of Heated negotiations between all the European Nations they agreed with the United Kingdoms terms and decided to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and finalize the formation of the Europe Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers.

On December 15, 2004 the European Nations formed the European Union Confederation or E.U.C. for short. The E.U.C. is a Constitutional Democratic Parliamentary Government Union Based Similarly to other Democratic Parliamentary nations: United Kingdom, Germany, Italy, Spain Etc.. The Capital of the E.U.C. after mush debate would be Paris, France, however as a Comprise between the European Nation states that E.U.C. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Paris, France, Berlin, Germany, London, United Kingdom, Rome, Italy and Madrid, Spain to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Confederation. The E.U.C. Parliament has 689 seats inside to Represent all the European Nation States in the E.U.C. The E.U.C. has a Net wealth of over 13.885 Trillion dollars; The E.U.C. Parliament decided to have 2.5%(347.125 billion dollars) of their Government's GDP to their Civilian outer space Programs to Compete with the other Major Earth Superpowers to Develop Highly advanced civilian outer space technology. The Following is all the Nation States inside the E.U.C.: United Kingdom, Germany, France, Italy, Spain, Poland, Greece, Croatia, Sweden, Czech Republic, Hungary, Austria, Netherlands, Finland, Belgium, Slovenia, Portugal, Denmark, Lithuania, Republic of Ireland, Estonia, Slovakia, Cyprus and Latvia.

* * *

On February 24, 2005, The United states and all the Central America Countries have formed the North America Union to Compete with the Newly formed European Union Confederation. In the last few Months before North America Union was Official formed, The United States, Canada, Mexico, Japan and Taiwan among others of been Negotiations with United States to get their hands on the New outer space civilian technology that they been developing and that was a Quantum leap ahead in their current outer space civilian Technology. The United States decided that they are willing to share their new outer space civilian technology if all their Allied Nations and Central America nation's agreed to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Formed a North America Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers. after Months of Heated negotiations between all the U.S. allied Nations and Central America nations they agreed with the United states terms and decided to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and form the North America Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers.

On February 24, 2005 the united States allies nations and Central America Nations formed the North America Union or N.A.U. for short. The N.A.U. is a Constitutional Democratic Congress Government Union Based Similarly to United states nations. The Capital of the N.A.U. after mush debate would be Washington D.C., United States, however as a Comprise between the North America Union nation states that N.A.U. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Washington D.C., United states, Ottawa, Canada, Mexico City, Mexico and Tokyo, Japan to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Union.

The N.A.U. congress 3 branches of Government similar to the U.S. The 1st Branch would be the Legislative Branch with the House of Representatives and has 260 seats inside to Represent all the North American Union nation states in the N.A.U. The 2nd branch would be the Judicial Branch with the Supreme Count system. The Judicial branch has 130 of the Best Judges in the N.A.U. to represent each N.A.U. nation state and to keep in check that both the Legislative Branch and Executive Branches of the N.A.U. government from not making laws that go against the N.A.U. constitution. the 3rd and finally branch was the Executive Branch and compared to the Legislative and Judicial Branches it was small. The Executive branch has a small Governing Council of 53 members(included the President) to lead the N.A.U. into the Future. The Governing council is made up of 26 House of Representatives, 13 Judges and 13 high ranked Military officers to help the President in Military matters.

The N.A.U. has a Net wealth of nearly 21 Trillion dollars; The N.A.U. House of Representatives decided to have 1.5%(313.650 billion dollars) of their Government's GDP to their Civilian outer space Programs to Compete with the other Major Earth Superpowers to Develop Highly advanced Civilian outer space technology. The Following is all the Nation States inside the N.A.U.: United States, Canada, Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panama, Japan, South Korea and Taiwan.

* * *

On April 15, 2005, The N.A.U.(Especially in the United States) heard over one the world News Networks some Disturbing News. They have heard the their Planetary Rivals: Russia Federation and the People's Republic of china and their allies and other countries around their Country's have put aside their Political differences and mistrust of each other to Form and Powerful Confederation Union called the Europia Confederation Union between them and others to compete with all the other Major Planetary powers. In the last few Months before Europia Confederation Union was Official formed, Vietnam, Mongolia, North Korea, Ukraine and Bulgaria among others of been Negotiations with both the Russia Federation and People's Republic of China to get their hands on the New outer space civilian technology that they been developing and that was a Quantum leap ahead in their current outer space civilian Technology.

Both the Russia Federation and People Republic of China decided that they are willing to share their new outer space civilian technology if most of their Asia Continent Nation's agreed to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Formed a European Confederation and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers. after Months of Heated negotiations between most of the Asia Continent nations they agreed with the Russia Federation and People's Republic of China terms and decided to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and form the Europia Confederation Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers.

On April 15, 2005, most of the Asia Continent nations formed the Europia Confederation Union or E.C.U. for short. The E.C.U. is a Constitutional Socialist(not as Extreme as Communist yes there is a Difference between the 2 Ideologies) Congress Government and has Union Based off of a Mixture of Both the Russia Federation and People's Republic of China governments combining the Best parts of both Governments to form a strong Union. The Capital of the E.C.U. after mush debate would be Beijing, China, however as a Comprise between the Europia Confederation Union nation states that E.C.U. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Beijing, China, Moscow, Russia and Hanoi, Vietnam to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Union.

The E.C.U. congress 3 branches of Government similar to both the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China. The 1st Branch would be the Legislative Branch with the Senate and has 300 seats inside to Represent all the Europia Confederation Union nation states in the E.C.U. The 2nd branch would be the Judicial Branch with the Supreme Count system. The Judicial branch has 150 of the Best Judges in the E.C.U. to represent each E.C.U. nation state and to keep in check that both the Legislative Branch and Executive Branches of the E.C.U. government from not making laws that go against the E.C.U. constitution. the 3rd and finally branch was the Executive Branch and compared to the Legislative and Judicial Branches it was small. The Executive branch has a small Governing Council of 63 members(included the President) to lead the E.C.U. into the Future. The Governing council is made up of 30 senators, 15 Judges and 17 high ranked Military officers to help the President in Military matters.

The E.C.U. has a Net wealth of over 3.673 Trillion dollars; The E.C.U. Congress decided to have 3.4375%(126.276 billion dollars) of their Government's GDP to their Civilian outer space Programs to Compete with the other Major Earth Superpowers to Develop Highly advanced civilian outer space technology. The Following is all the Nation states inside the E.C.U.: Europia Confederation Union-Russian, China, North Korea, Mongolia, Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, Kazakhan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekiastan, Tajikistan, Ukraine, Romania, Moldowa, Belarus, Bulgaria, Georgia, Armenia and Azerbajan.

* * *

In recently months the Major South Asia Country of India has been putting Political pressure both on 2 of their Allies: the United states and especially on their Closest ally United Kingdom on asked them to share their Highly Advance Civilian outer space technology for them to friendly compete with them in this New age Space Race in Developing the next generation of Highly Advance civilian outer space technology. Finally after Months of Negotiations India's Closest Ally the United Kingdom decided to share their Highly Advance civilian outer space technology. The Indian government ordered some of their Country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers to begin developing their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology to speed up the progress of Mankind's Citizen Primitive Spacecraft. The Indian government decided in Mid-July of 2004 to Dramatically increased their Citizen Space program Budget to over 16.178 Billion dollars(Roughly 2.0% of their GDP) to compete with their Closest ally: The United Kingdom and with other Planetary powers: United States, China and the Russian Federation.

After a Few weeks of Studying the United Kingdoms governments Highly advance sub-light engine Technology, Indian scientists and engineers have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. The scientists and engineers told the Indian government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .007905516769175%(1,472.6554 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 2 minutes and 42 second plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost 850 million dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology; The Indian scientists and engineers all with United Kingdom Government Scientists and engineers government were able to study their high classified and highly advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. Indian scientists and engineers all with United Kingdom Government Scientists and engineers government's highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

they were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 3 minutes and 34 seconds plus or minus a fellow milli-seconds until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 31 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost them a little over 2.80 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

The Indian's best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Nayee Shuruaat class or the LP-01 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The LP-01 is a little bit bigger then the United Kingdom Jacob Smith class or the DT-01 class. the LP-01 is 162.60827 meters in length, 31.664 meters in width and 75.3079 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the LP-01 has a crew of 59 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 196 passengers. The LP-01 class is powered by a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the LP-01 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the LP-01 class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 69 maneuvering thrusters (to move the LP-01 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the LP-01 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The LP-01 defenses were an Indian 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the LP-01 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost the United Kingdom government over 8.2125 billion dollars.

* * *

On May 5, 2005, The N.A.U.(Especially in the United States) heard over one the world News Networks some troubling news. They have heard the their one of their Friendly Planetary Rivals: India and their allies and other countries around their Country and the Middle east have put aside their Political differences and mistrust of each other to Form and Powerful Confederation Union called the Middle East Asia Confederation Union between them and others to compete with all the other Major Planetary powers. In the last few Months before Middle East Asia Confederation Union was Official formed, Burma, Bangladesh, Iran, Turkey and Saudi Arabia among others of been Negotiations with the Indian Government to get their hands on the New outer space civilian technology that they been developing and that was a Quantum leap ahead in their current outer space civilian Technology. The Indian government decided that they are willing to share their new outer space civilian technology if most of their south Asia Continent Nation's agreed to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Formed a Asia Continental Confederation and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers.

after Months of Heated negotiations between most of the south Asia continent nations they agreed with the Indian Government terms and decided to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and form the Asia Continental Confederation Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers. However the Indian government did have a Catch for the Middle east Countries that wanted to join them. they needed to reform their Governments into more Free elected Democratic Governments or something close it that doesn't get in the way of a Person's free rights. Most of the Middle East country's: Iraq, Syria, Saudi Arabia and others found it hard to charge but change they did if they wanted to get their hands of Highly Advanced Indian civilian outer space technology to catch up technological to the Rest of the world.

On May 5, 2005, India, their allies and other middle east countries formed the Middle East Asia Confederation Union or M.E.A.C.U. for short. The M.E.A.C.U. is a Constitutional Democratic Parliamentary Government and Based off most of Democratic Nations: India and the United Kingdom Etc.. The Capital of the M.E.A.C.U. after mush debate would be New Delhi, India, however as a Comprise between the Middle East Asia Confederation Union nation states that M.E.A.C.U. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between New Delhi, India, Ankara, Turkey, Tehran, Iran and Riyadh, Saudi Arabia to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Union.

The M.E.A.C.U. congress 3 branches of Government similar to both India and the United states. The 1st Branch would be the Legislative Branch with the House of Representatives and has 220 seats inside to Represent all the Middle East Asia Confederation Union nation states in the M.E.A.C.U. The 2nd branch would be the Judicial Branch with the Supreme Count system. The Judicial branch has 110 of the Best Judges in the M.E.A.C.U. to represent each M.E.A.C.U. nation state and to keep in check that both the Legislative Branch and Executive Branches of the M.E.A.C.U. government from not making laws that go against the M.E.A.C.U. constitution. the 3rd and finally branch was the Executive Branch and compared to the Legislative and Judicial Branches it was small. The Executive branch has a small Governing Council of 47 members(included the Prime Minster) to lead the M.E.A.C.U. into the Future. The Governing council is made up of 22 Representatives, 11 Judges and 13 high ranked Military officers to help the President in Military matters.

The M.E.A.C.U. has a Net wealth of over 2.448 Trillion dollars; The M.E.A.C.U. Congress decided to have 2.468%(60.4539 billion dollars) of their Government's GDP to their Civilian outer space Programs to Compete with the other Major Earth Superpowers to Develop Highly advanced civilian outer space Technology. The following is all the Nation states inside the M.E.A.C.U:India, Burma, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Nepal, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran, Saudi Arabia, Turkmenistan, Iraq, Syria, Turkey, Israel, Jordan, Kuwait, Yemen, Oman, Sri Lanka, United Arab Emirates, State of Palestine, Lebanon, Bahrain and Qatar.

* * *

In recently months the Major South Pacific Region country of Australia has been putting Political pressure on their Closest Ally: the United states on asked them to share their Highly Advance Civilian outer space technology for them to friendly compete with them in this New age Space Race in Developing the next generation of Highly Advance civilian outer space technology. Finally after Months of Negotiations Australia's Closest Ally the United States decided to share their Highly Advance civilian outer space technology. The Australia government ordered some of their Country's Best and Brightness Scientists and Engineers to begin developing their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology to speed up the progress of Mankind's Citizen Primitive Spacecraft. The Indian government decided in Late December of 2004 to Dramatically increased their Citizen Space program Budget to over 26.831 Billion dollars(Roughly 4.375% of their GDP) to compete with their Closest ally: The United States and with other Planetary powers: China and the Russian Federation.

After a Few weeks of Studying the Australia governments Highly advance sub-light engine Technology, Australia scientists and engineers have develop their 1st generation very basic Primitively advanced Sub-light engine technology. The scientists and engineers told the Indian government that their 1st generation Civilian sub-light engine can in theory go .0075290019905%(1,402.5175 miles per-a-second) the speed of light. They told them that the sub-light engine can take a spacecraft to the moon in 2 minutes and 50 second plus or minus a few Milli-seconds. they told the government that if they were to build a 1st generation sub-light engine that it would cost 650 million dollars to construct a 1st generation sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

while they were developing their 1st very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation Sub-light engine technology; The Australian scientists and engineers all with United Kingdom Government Scientists and engineers government were able to study their high classified and highly advanced environmental systems and life supports especially the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating for a Human to have earth like Gravity on a ship for them to stay in space over long periods of time without suffering from the effect of weightiness in outer space; along with Highly advanced Inertia dampeners Technology for them own Inertia dampeners Technology to decrease the gravity force or G force for Short that went an aircraft or spacecraft are travel at extreme high speed to not be Crushed by the extreme G force pushing against them. Australia scientists and engineers with United States Government Scientists and engineers government's highly advance shield technology for their to Develop their very basic Primitively advanced 1st generation shield generation to generate protective shields to protect their Civilian spacecraft from space debris, Deadly Space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers. they began to reverse Engineer and develop their own Civilian versions.

they were able to design civilian blueprints of all the highly advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield generation that is theory could take a pounding of space debris, deadly space radiation and other space anatomies that would harm the crew or passengers of a spacecraft for 2 minutes and 19 seconds plus or minus a fellow milli-seconds until the shields would fail and need to back recharged for 31 minutes. they told the Government that the cost of producing all this high advance systems would cost them a little over 2.45 billion dollars to construct all their very basic Primitively advanced Artificial Gravity plating, Inertia dampeners Technology and especially their 1st generation civilian shield sub-light engine with a spacecraft capable to handle the dramatic stresses on it and have it operational and ready for service.

The Indian's best Scientists and engineers have designed blueprints of their 1st generation civilian spacecraft: Leo Henry class or the GT-01 class to use to go and explore the secrets of the universe or to begin setting up colonies into their solar system. The GT-01 is a little bit smaller then the Russia Federation's Vladimir Lenin class or the KL-01 class. the GT-01 is length 98.9577 meters in length, 19.2699 meters in width and 45.8298 meters in height. Due the more very conservative designs of all their designed systems the GT-01 has a crew of 36 to maintain the ships systems and can carry 119 passengers. The GT-01 class is powered by a high experimental Fusion Reactor(similar to the sun) to power the LP-01 Highly advance engine systems and their advanced life support systems. The engine Units of the GT-01 class were 1st 2 Sub-light Engines, 2nd 42 maneuvering thrusters (to move the GT-01 Right, left, and down in space), 3rd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the GT-01 to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The GT-01 defenses were an Australian 1st generation civilian shield generator to generate powerful shields. they told the Government that the cost of producing the GT-01 with all the highly advance life support, engine units and defense systems would cost them over 5.425 billion dollars.

* * *

On June 18, 2005, The N.A.U.(Especially in the United States) heard over one the world News Networks some troubling news. They have heard the their one of their Friendly Planetary Rivals: Australia and their allies and other countries around their Country and in the South Pacific Ocean Region have put aside their Political differences and mistrust of each other to Form and Powerful Commonwealth Union called the South Pacific Region Commonwealth Union between them and others to compete with all the other Major Planetary powers. In the last few Months before South Pacific Region Commonwealth Union was Official formed, New Zealand, Indonesia, Malaysia, and Singapore among others of been Negotiations with the Australia Government to get their hands on the New outer space civilian technology that they been developing and that was a Quantum leap ahead in their current outer space civilian Technology. The Australia government decided that they are willing to share their new outer space civilian technology if most of their south Pacific Ocean Region nation's agreed to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and learn to forgive each other and move forward by Formed South Pacific Region Commonwealth Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers.

after Months of Heated negotiations between most of the South Pacific Region nations they agreed with the Australian Government terms and decided to put aside their centuries old Rivalry's, disagreements, mistrust with each and form a South Pacific Ocean Region Union and combine all their Economies together on a United Economy Front to Compete together with the other Major Planetary Powers. On May 5, 2005, Australia, their allies and other Pacific Region countries formed the South Pacific Commonwealth Union or S.P.C.U. for short. The S.P.C.U. is a Constitutional Democratic congress Government and Based off most of Democratic Nations: United states Etc.. The Capital of the S.P.C.U. after mush debate would be Canberra, Australia, however as a Comprise between the South Pacific Commonwealth Union nation states that S.P.C.U. Capital would at the end of Each year switch between Canberra, Australia, Jakarta, Indonesia, Wellington, New Zealand and Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia to Represent Equally the major nation states inside the Union.

The S.P.C.U. congress 3 branches of Government similar to both India and the United states. The 1st Branch would be the Legislative Branch with the Senate and has 200 seats inside to Represent all the South Pacific Commonwealth Union nation states in the S.P.C.U. The 2nd branch would be the Judicial Branch with the Supreme Count system. The Judicial branch has 100 of the Best Judges in the S.P.C.U. to represent each S.P.C.U. nation state and to keep in check that both the Legislative Branch and Executive Branches of the S.P.C.U. government from not making laws that go against the S.P.C.U. constitution. The 3rd and finally branch was the Executive Branch and compared to the Legislative and Judicial Branches it was small. The Executive branch has a small Governing Council of 42 members(included the Prime Minster) to lead the S.P.C.U. into the Future. The Governing council is made up of 20 Senators, 10 Judges and 12 high ranked Military officers to help the President in Military matters.

The S.P.C.U. has a Net wealth of over 1.3743 Trillion dollars; The S.P.C.U. Congress decided to have 4.375%(60.126 billion dollars) of their Government's GDP to their Civilian outer space Programs to Compete with the other Major Earth Superpowers to Develop Highly advanced civilian outer space Technology. The following is all the Nation states inside the S.P.C.U.: Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, Philippines, Guam, Fiji, Papua New Guinea, Vanuatu, Samoa, Tonga, Solomon Islands, Federated States of Micronesia, Kiribati, Marshall Island, American Samoa, Malaysia, Singapore, Palau and Northern Mariana Islands.


End file.
